Death Dealer
Death Dealers are Vampire warriors that were created to combat the growing spread of the Lycans. The first incarnation of the Death Dealers came from the army of a Hungarian warlord named Viktor, after he was turned into a Vampire by the Progenitor of all Vampires, Marcus Corvinus. Because of this, the Death Dealers were loyal to Viktor, not Marcus. History At some unspecified point in time, during the sixth century, William Corvinus was bitten by a rabid wolf, causing him to transform into the first Werewolf due to a genetic mutation known as the Corvinus Strain. William was a raging monster, who would kill all humans in his path. These humans would then shift in Werewolves, until the species began to overtake the land. William's twin brother, Marcus, later was bitten by a bat, and became the first Vampire. To control William and the spread of the Werewolves, Marcus approached a human warlord named Viktor and made a bargain with him; in exchange for both his military expertise and the conscription of his army, Marcus would grant Viktor Immortality. Viktor turned his human army into the first Death Dealers, and he, Marcus, and a third Vampire Elder, Amelia, commanded them. While the Death Dealers struggled to combat the growing numbers of Werewolves, their efforts were limited, as the Vampires' movements were restricted to the night. Due to this, William would continue to evade their attempts to capture him for the better part of a thousand years. Due to the high number of Death Dealer killed in skirmishes against Werewolves, new Vampires were constantly being added to the Death Dealers' ranks. In the year 1202 AD, the Death Dealers are able to track William down to a remote village, and were able to capture William, allowing Viktor to lock him away for the next eight centuries. Despite this, the Death Dealers remained intact, and were used to track down and kill any existing Werewolves. Most Death Dealers are killed in the 15th century, due to an uprising by a Lycan slave named Lucian, who had sworn revenge against the Vampires due to the murder of his lover, Sonja, herself a member of the Death Dealers before death. The Lycans and Werewolves stormed the Vampires' castle, and were able to slaughter almost all living Vampires. The Death Dealers are amassed anew, and they attack the Lycans at their fortress. All but one of the Death Dealers are killed, the only survivor being Kraven, leaving the Vampires to once again rebuild their army. Through the centuries they remained the military might of the first Coven, and are implied to be massed at the New World Coven as well. Elite Death Dealers These Death Dealers only appear in Underworld: Rise of the Lycans as personal guards of Viktor. The only difference is their helmets are more elaborate, providing more protection to the wearer's face. Viktor and Sonja also wear Elite armor. The armor and faceplates of these Death Dealers were designed and cast to make them look like "the skeletal aspect of an armored Grim Reaper". ''Underworld The beginning of ''Underworld shows three Death Dealers hunting Lycans in a subway station. One of the Death Dealers, Rigel, is killed early on by a volley of Ultraviolet ammunition from the Lycans' guns, while Selene and Nathaniel chase down the Lycans. Selene is able to corner and kill Trix with silver bullets, while Raze shifts into his wolf form and mortally injures Nathaniel. Selene then returns to the Vampire mansion and speaks with the Death Dealer Weapons Master, Kahn. Later on, two Death Dealers arrive at the train carrying Amelia and the Vampire Council to discover they have been slaughtered by Lycans, which is then reported back to Kahn. When the Vampire Elder Viktor learns of the deaths of Amelia and the Council, he immediately has all of the Coven's Death Dealers sent to the Lycan lair hidden under the subway. There, the Death Dealers are initially successful in their raid, however, the overwhelming number of Lycans leads to the deaths of most, if not all, of them by the end of the night. A small group of Death Dealers are killed not by Lycans, but by Selene, who attacks them when they start shooting at her Hybrid lover, Michael Corvin. ''Underworld: Evolution In a flashback sequence in ''Underworld: Evolution, Death Dealers are shown arriving at a mountainside village that has recently been attacked by the original Werewolf, William. The Death Dealers are quickly overwhelmed by the number of newly turned Werewolves, however, they are able to find and capture William, and they presumably slaughter everyone in the village afterwards. After the events of the original Underworld, a small group of Vampire regent Kraven's personal group of Death Dealers still remain at the Coven. Kraven returns and gathers what is left of his men, then heads to the Elders' Chamber to kill the last remaining Vampire Elder, Marcus Corvinus. Kraven and his Death Dealers are all slaughtered when Marcus awakens as a Vampire/Lycan Hybrid from ingesting the blood of a Lycan. Any Death Dealers not killed in either the Lycan den or the Elders' Chamber are massacred along with the rest of the Coven when Marcus kills every Vampire in the mansion. ''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans Several Death Dealers are seen in the prequel, ''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. Sonja often rides with the Death Dealers to attack feral Werewolves living in the forest around the Coven, and the Death Dealers are tasked with protecting the human population, who pay tribute to the Elders. Almost every living Death Dealer is killed when Lucian and the Lycans rise up against the Vampires in retaliation for the murder of Lucian's lover and unborn child, overtaking the Coven and destroying the Vampire Council. ''Underworld: Awakening Six months after the events of ''Underworld: Evolution, humanity discovers the existence of Lycans and Vampires, and begins a series of Purges to root out and destroy every last Immortal. Every living Death Dealer is slain during this time, the only exception being Selene. However, there are some younger Vampires, particularly David, who act very similar to Death Dealers, in that they readily defend their Coven with violence. Known Death Dealers * Kahn * Kraven * Selene * Lord Elder Viktor * Lord Elder Marcus Corvinus * Lady Elder Amelia * Lady Sonja * Lady Ilona * Soren * Nathaniel * Rigel * Mason * Duncan * Kosta * Sandor * Radu * Ivan * Erzsi * Drago Trivia * Selene's usual attire in the films is the same as the standard outfit of modern day female Death Dealers. * In Underworld: Endless War -- Part I, Selene's attire is probably the stantard uniform for female Death Dealers in that time * When Kraven leads his remaining men down into the crypt, there are only four of them, minus Kraven, and two of them are actually wearing the same gear as Death Dealers. Either this is a production goof, two surviving Death Dealers defected to Kraven's team, or perhaps Kraven had previously had some of his enforcers infiltrate the Death Dealers for insider information. Gallery Marcus3.jpg|13th Century Death Dealers attire Underworld2dd.jpg|Death Dealers in the 13th century. Ameliasnow.jpg|Female Death Dealer attire in the 13th century. Sonja outfit.jpg|Sonja's Death Dealer attire. Underworldrise-armor.jpg|Viktor in his Elite armour. Billnighyviktorunderworld3riseofthelycans.jpg|Viktor and three Elite Death Dealers. viktorfight.jpg|Viktor's Elite armour. Underworldrise-armor.jpg|Viktor and his Elite Death Dealers preparing to face the Lycans. endlesswar6.jpg|Selene in 19th Century Female Death Dealer attire1. endlesswar1.jpg|Selene in 19th Century Female Death Dealer attire2. endlesswar9.jpg|Selene in 19th Century Female Death Dealer attire3. endlesswar8.jpg|Selene in 19th Century Female Death Dealer attire4. Watching.jpg|21st Century Male Death Dealer attire Kahnposter.jpg|Official poster featuring Kahn. Kahndeath.jpg|Kahn, moments before his death. Underworldkahn.jpg|left|thumb|200px|Kahn examining a UV bullet.]] kahn.jpg|250px UnderworldCover.jpg|Selene on the cover of Underworld. seleneuw3.jpg|Selene in the opening shot of Underworld. Seleneposter.jpg|Official wallpaper featuring Selene. Selenevsv.jpg|Selene just after killing Viktor. Underworld-evolution-kate-dvd1.jpg|21st Century Female Death Dealer attire1. Underworld evolution1.jpg|21st Century Female Death Dealer attire2. Selena.jpg|21st Century Female Death Dealer attire3. Se.jpg|21st Century Female Death Dealer attire4. References es:Death Dealer Category:Death Dealer Category:Vampire